tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Orangeman
Orangeman is an ORG Demoman and a TF2 Freak hunter partnered with Soldine. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is Marine Arrival - Single Survivor. Biography Several years ago Orangeman used to be a member of a particularly clumsy BLU team, which repeatedly failed to steal vital intelligence from the enemy. Displeased with its ineptitude and his own lack of skill, he had left the squad and joined HECU. Then-unknowningly to him, the BLU team's Medic became Madic some time later, while the others, due to a tragic chain of events, turned into a BLU Vagineer, Robosol and Team ZOM. During his time in HECU Orangeman received elite combat training and drastically improved his skill. He achieved the rank of lieutenant and served briefly under Major Scout Guy. He had defected after a couple of years to join an ORG team of freelance mercenaries, though he maintained regular contact with the HECU. Some day he was tasked with dealing with Madic, who threatened the people living near his mountain laboratory. In spite of his improved arsenal and honed skill, he had proved to be no match for the crazed ex-colleague and was swallowed whole after a brief but intense fight. Later that day Madic was defeated by Soldine, and Orangeman was freed from his stomach. He quickly befriended the cyborg mercenary and started working together with him. During a particularly dangerous zombie outbreak on the outskirts of Evo City Orangeman cooperated with Soldine and a HECU squad to contain the necrotics and rescue potential survivors. It was at that time when he encountered more of his old teammates, this time as a group of deranged undead warriors leading the horde. Even though all of them had improved significantly since the previous time, Orangeman was able to defeat both his opponents, ZomPyro and ZomSpy. While Soldine was fighting with his evil counterpart, Robosol, Orangeman remained at his colleague's house and scuffled with Anuspyder. More recently the BLU Vagineer has been able to temporarily recruit both the resurrected Handsome Rogue and the freed Madic to join him on his quest for ultimate power. Orangeman, Soldine and HECU fought the remainder of Vagineer's zombie horde lead by the two TF2 Freaks in Milltown. However, Madic had been able to regain some of his senses and betrayed the Vagineer to help his old teammate and Soldine, proving crucial in stopping the evil plot. While Ninjineer took care of Handsome Rogue, the other three headed toward the mountain lab. Orangeman and Madic battled Robosol, who was left on its guard, in order to allow Soldine to enter the lab and deal with the ultimate threat. After defeating the BLU cyborg Orangeman entered the lab and distracted the Vagineer just long enough to give Soldine an opportunity to deliver his finishing move to the malformed Engineer, ending his evil plots once and for all. A couple of days later Orangeman met with an old ally, Major Scout Guy. However, his old friend turned out surprisingly hostile and promptly started a scuffle. Fortunately, Soldine intervened and knocked the attacker out. Scout Guy recovered some of his repressed memories as a result of the impact and wrestled Soldine out of his way while retreating. Orangeman and the cyborg were left utterly baffled. Another day, during a patrol in the city, Orangeman and Soldine encountered an aggressive Freak, J.D Aussie. Seeing that he had been attacking civilians, the duo approached him. Orangeman was ordered by Soldine to treat a wounded Engineer, while the cyborg himself engaged the crazed Freak in combat. While initially Soldine held the upper hand, J.D turned out to be stronger than expected. Meanwhile, Orangeman observed their duel from a safe distance. The two struggled briefly, and Aussie was eventually able to temporarily knock Soldine back, buying himself time to escape. Behaviour and Personality Normally, Orangeman behaves much like a normal Demoman would, with the important distinction of always being sober, though. He is jovial, friendly and bold. He is also reliable and loyal, seeing as ever since he has been rescued by Soldine, he frequently follows him on his missions and helps him to the best of his ability. Orangeman is very determined and focused during combat. He readily analyses his opponents and attempts to exploit whatever weaknesses or faults they possess. He is prone to taunt his enemies, but only after defeating them. Abilities Orangeman's only supernatural ability is the Shield, which takes the shape of a large square formed from energy. It can be summoned at will to block incoming attacks. However, Orangeman prefers to rely on his combat training when fighting. He is an experienced, well-trained and creative mercenary with several years of experience, who effectively uses his guns and wits against his opponents. His main weapon is an EX41 grenade launcher, which shoots grenades much like a rifle would shoot regular bullets. He also occasionly uses a slightly customised sticky bomb launcher. This explosive arsenal proves quite effective against low-tier TF2 Freaks. Orangeman employs various tactics in combat. He has been seen securing chokepoints with sticky bombs, taking cover, using his surroundings against his opponent and finding a way to work around his previously impenetrable defence. He avoids direct confrontation with stronger enemies and attempts to outwit them rather than simply thrash them to death. He promptly exploits whatever weaknesses or faults they have, employs ambushes and uses distractions. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite the Shield and light body armour, Orangeman's defences are lacking when compared to those of many other TF2 Freaks. The Shield can only protect him from moderately strong attacks at most and can cover only single direction, meaning he is still susceptible to ambushes and guided attacks. The shield may also be destroyed by freezing it and then shattering it, although this may only happen if Orangeman is less concentrated on the fight and/or is preplexed. *Despite his military combat training, he is practically harmless without his weapons, given the nature of the enemies he usually faces. *Some Freaks are immune to explosives (like Madic), or conventional weapons in general (Heavydile, Painis Cupcake etc.), rendering Orangeman's arsenal almost useless in these cases. Trivia *Orangeman was originally supposed to die in his debut video. He was eventually allowed to live because Soldine would need an ally in his subsequent adventures. *The idea of Orangeman being a part of Madic's original BLU team came while devising the plot of the Necropolis video. Even though it had been indirectly hinted at before, it did not become more apparent until Operation: Vagineer. *Orangeman's EX41 Grenade Launcher has been hexed by YouTube user Grzysweet89 (aka FlamingHammers1997) and can be downloaded here. Notable Videos *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''J.D Aussie 2'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *''J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine'' Category:Demomen Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:ORG Team